


City Madness

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cars, Crack, Driving, OOC, Onesided, but writer u can't write about a man u just saw from one video, i'm sorry for everyone involved, onesided relationship, u bet i can lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko has to go to the studio. Apparently it's very difficult to get there.Inspired by RHCP's By The Way video.





	City Madness

The singer stands by the lights and desperately tries to stop a taxi but many cabs are already occupied. Eventually one car stops. A rather handsome tall man with short, blond-brownish hair and sunglasses greets him. Marko steps into the back, tells the driver the address and the cab starts driving.

“You know, mister Saaresto, I’ve always been a big fan of yours,” the driver says with a bright smile.

“You know me?”

 “Everyone knows your pretty face!” the other man _winks_ at him.

“Oh, so who are you then?”

 “Call me Miika. Full time director, part time taxi driver.”

 

Miika’s a rather erratic man when it comes to his driving skills. They almost race through the  entire city and Marko’s getting slightly worried. He doesn’t remember it would take _that_ long to get to the HQ.

 “Just because I need to be at the studio early doesn’t mean you have to rush it,” the singer comments but the cab driver doesn’t listen. Instead he puts on the radio and slips a familiar looking cd into the cd player.

Then _Late Goodbye_ starts playing and Miika sings along just as loud. Marko doesn’t know what to think of that. He just holds on tight to his seatbelt as the cab driver uses an unorthodox driving style to get to the studio. But soon Marko notices they aren’t going there at all.

Alerted the singer looks out of the window. He tries to open it but it’s locked… just like the door.

 “What do you think you’re doing?!” he stammers but Miika has turned the volume up and _Psychosis_ now blasts through the speakers.

This weird man _does_ notice Marko trying to call for help with his phone though. It makes Miika brake abruptly, causing the singer to lose balance. His phone flies into the front of the taxi. The cab guy catches the device and puts it in his pocket. He laughs in triumph.

 “Yanno, it’s a real pleasure to meet you in real life, mister Saaresto! I’d like to show you something!” Miika exclaims excited as he rides into a narrow alley.

Marko is considering to try and take the wheel but he decides it’s already dangerous enough. He can barely believe he’s being abducted by a ‘fan’.

 

Miika drives them to an abandoned part of the town where a lot of construction work is going on.

He stops the car under a dark bridge. He steps out, keeps the doors locked and goes to the back of his car where he takes out glowing sticks.

In the meantime Marko has crouched to the front of the car to take his phone and message his friends.

 

\--

 

Jani and Olli are sitting outside, enjoying a cool drink when Jani’s phone makes a beep. The bassist picks up his phone to see who messaged him. He starts grinning and shows Olli what’s on it.

**_Help, I’m abducted._ **

“Can you actually believe this?” he chuckles and Olli laughs.

 

**\--**

When Jani doesn’t reply, Marko closely watches his abductor who’s frantically dancing with the glowing sticks as if he tries to impress the singer with his mad dancing skills.

Then Marko focuses back on his phone and sends another message when Jani doesn’t seem to reply.

**\--**

Another beep and Jani rolls his eyes.

 “Aw shit. He’s serious,” he grunts. He faces Olli and says they should hit the road to rescue their friend.

“Unbelievable! Who would do such thing?!” the guitarist exclaims in disbelief as they sit in Jani’s jeep.

The bassist starts the engine and races off. Luckily for them, they quickly spot the car of Marko’s abductor and start chasing them. It’s a furious pursuit and Jani has to act quick to the cab’s crazy driving behaviour.

It makes Marko almost throw up, especially when they’re crossing several bumps. He’s glad when he sees his friends close in on them. Tired of this sickening trip, he uses all his strength to burst through the closed window. Miika yelps when he sees the singer escape through the window.

 “MARKO!” he yells.

“MARKO!” Jani and Olli scream. The bassist tries to get closer to the singer so he can jump over to their car but traffic doesn’t want to help them one bit. Miika has to evade an oncoming car and takes a sharp turn. Marko shrieks and holds onto the door of the cab so he won’t fall off. There’s a lot of honking from other frightened and angry drivers.

Eventually Jani and Olli catch up to Marko again and the singer manages to jump off the taxi and onto the jeep.

 “Gosh, that guy was a maniac! And he calls himself a fan!” Marko sighs as he sits in the back of the jeep.

Jani grins. “Let’s get home safely now. The others should be there already!”

 

\--

 

Miika, frustrated he lost Marko like that, decides to calm down and go home but as he approaches another red light, he sees someone asking for a lift. Upon closer inspection he recognizes the stranger. It’s Jari Salminen. The drummer of Marko’s band. A wicked grin creeps up Miika’s face as he lets the smaller man into his car.


End file.
